Beautiful Monsters
by Nekomimilover21
Summary: Set during the time of Ancestor Kaname and the hooded woman. Born into a human family, Yuko is a vampire. Her ashamed family keep her a secret until an accident causes her to be found out. On the brink of death, she is saved by a mysterious woman on a horse whilst her family meet a nasty end. There is no turning back for her now as she joins her own kind. Ancestor KanamexOC
1. Chapter 1 Monster

A/N I do not own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 1 – Monster

* * *

"_We have to keep Yuko a secret! She is…not normal!"_

"_I agree…If the village found out…then there will be a riot!"_

"_Her twin sister is normal though…how do we keep it from her? What do we do if she does?"_

"_We must be cautious…we must not let everyone know that she is a monster…"_

Yuko's eyes snapped open, waking up in a cold sweat. She took heavy breaths. She knew she was different and odd, but she didn't need her dreams to rub salt in her wounds. She placed a hand to her mouth, trying in vain to stop the dull ache in her elongated canine teeth which could only be described as fangs. Whenever they ached, her eyes would take on a red hue….making her craving for one thing more intense.

_Blood…_

Her dreams were right…she was a monster…or rather…a vampire…a beast in human form.

She had been told that there people like her and if they bit a human, then that human would become a vampire too.

Yuko had been born to human parents and she even had a younger fraternal twin sister who was human. Her name was Mio. She was a pretty girl with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Yuko had long white hair, which reached her knees and was poker straight. She had a straight cut fringe and a hime cut around her face. Her eyes were as blue and as clear as the sky in summer.

Yuko gazed at her reflection. Her parents made her hide her white hair whenever they were forced to go out. They feared that her unusual beauty would draw too much attention and they definitely didn't need people sniffing around. In addition, Mio was none the wiser to why they did this. She had no idea what Yuko was.

"Yuko…? Are you all right?" a sleepy voice asked. Yuko looked to the open door to see her sister there.

"Umm…yes…please don't worry. It was only a dream," Yuko replied, "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already awake," Mio replied, "But I heard you squeal a bit."

"I see…sorry that I disturbed you," Yuko said softly, looking down at her trembling hands. Mio closed the door silently before she crept over to Yuko's bed and sat down, "It's our 18th birthday tomorrow," she whispered, "Are you excited? I know I am."

"It's always nice for you," Yuko replied, "You are cherished by our parents. In my case…they regret my existence. They are ashamed of me. I do not know why," she lied. She knew why but she always bit her tongue when it came to this subject.

"Just because they make you hide your hair when we go out doesn't mean they're ashamed of you," Mio said naively. Yuko didn't have a comeback to that. It would reveal the truth if she did.

"It's not just that, Mio, you always get the nicer presents," she replied, "The best clothes…best food…best everything…whilst I get the scraps. Our parents are ashamed of me and wish you had been an only child," she gazed around her room which had not been decorated properly in years. The wall paper hung from the walls and her curtains were like rags. Her bed was squeaky and broken.

"That's not true," Mio hissed, "You always have something bad to say about them!"

"That's because you have nothing to complain about," Yuko replied, "You are loved and cherished…and look at everything through rose tinted glasses."

Mio huffed, "There is no reasoning with you! I'm going to get some sleep," she said indignantly, "Good night…please have no more nightmares," she said before she left. Yuko shook her head. She laid her head down and stared at the ceiling. Without knowing it, a single tear streamed down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away and gritted her teeth.

"Be strong, Yuko…do not going to cry," She told herself, "I am strong…"

* * *

The next morning, the sound of Mio's excited footsteps could be heard running across the landing. It woke Yuko up. She let out a small sigh, she stood up and stretched. Walking to the door, she opened it and slowly stepped out. She turned her head to look at the woman who gave birth to her or rather the one who resented her existence.

"Morning, Yuko," her mother said stiffly, whose name was Nanami.

"Morning, Mother," Yuko replied, "Mio is excited this morning."

"So she is," Nanami replied, "Happy Birthday," she went in for an awkward embrace but broke it as soon as Yuko had tentatively reciprocated. Yuko felt the tension in the air before Nanami drifted wordlessly past her. Yuko stood still for a moment before slowly walking down the stairs. The place was decorated with pink and blue decorations.

"Happy birthday, girls," their father said as he hugged them both. His name was Itsuki was a somewhat kinder parent but was weak minded as well, easily controlled by his wife. Nanami cleared her throat and he let go of Yuko quickly. Yuko was very used to that. She sat down at the breakfast table where a spread had been laid down for them both.

Then, there was a knock on the door and feminine sing-song voice could be heard, "Happy birthday!"

"Oh no! It's Mrs Izugai…village elder's wife," Nanami hissed. She dragged Yuko to her feet and dragged her hair into and hid it in a silk scarf. Yuko sighed, used to her mother's treatment, "Let her in!"

Itsuki nodded and walked to the door. The busty middle aged woman who wore a loosely closed kimono bounced into the room, "Hello! What a wonderful day this is!"

Mio grinned, "Yes, Mrs Izugai! It's our happy birthday," she beamed. Yuko stood silently. Mrs Izugai cast a nervous glance at Yuko. She had always been nervous of the girl and her almost expressionless yet beautiful face.

"Well…I have brought a cake," she said with a grin. Nanami nodded.

"Thank you so much, Mrs Izugai, would you care for some tea?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you," she said as they walked into the lounge, bringing Mio and her husband into the lounge but mouthed to Yuko to make the tea. Yuko wordlessly nodded and walked into the kitchen to make the tea.

After a few moments, Yuko walked into the lounge with a tray of hot tea. She served it to everyone wordlessly. Mrs Izugai sipped it, "Oh, Miss Yuko…this is very nice tea."

Nanami sneered, "That's all she is good for."

"Now now, dear," Itsuki said, trying to meekly take over the situation. Nanami glared at him but calmed down when Mio spoke.

"The cake is wonderful," she smiled, "You did a wonderful job."

"Well, aren't you sweet," Mrs Izugai smiled, feeling more at ease with the dark haired girl. Yuko rolled her eyes a bit and rested her delicate chin on the palm of her hand and began to daydream. She was snapped out of her daydream suddenly when Mrs Izugai snapped her fingers at her as if she were a servant, "Aren't you listening, girl? Your mother has sent you to get more snacks. Be quick about it."

Yuko glared at her but earned a fierce glare from her mother. Yuko stood up and slowly walked out. She buried her face in her hands. She began to cut into some bread to make sandwiches. It seemed like forever when she earned a sharp tap of her shoulder.

"Mother is wondering where you are," Mio said in an accusing tone. The shock of being taken by surprise had made her slice her finger, leaving a deep cut. Blood dripped down onto the counter, "Yuko, are you all right?" Mio asked, clearly alarmed. Yuko could barely breathe as the suffocating feeling of blood lust took over. She suddenly grabbed her sister and shoved her against the wall. Mio screamed as she saw Yuko's glowing red eyes, "Yuko?! Wh-what are you?!"

"M-My throat is…so dry," she said hoarsely. She leaned forward and licked her neck before her elongated fangs grazed Mio's pale neck. However, she was interrupted by several screams of terror. Yuko pulled back and looked at them with what could only be described as sadistic, manic even. She had been holding back for so long, all her life to be exact.

"M-Monster!" Mrs Izugai cried. The scarf fell from her head, revealing her long snowy hair. Mio sank to the ground, completely bemused and terrified. Now she understood why her parents were so eager to hide Yuko away.

"Monster…you say?" Yuko asked before giggling, "Yeah…perhaps I am…"

Mrs Izugai ran towards the door, screaming as she ran out of the house. Due to being in a very small village, it was not long before there was a total uproar. Yuko began to regain some of her sanity as she heard the screams and she gasped in horror.

She had revealed herself. Yuko looked to her sister who was still trembling and whimpering and she turned back to her parents who backed away from her with horrified faces. Yuko's eyes were still glowing and her throat still hurt. Before anyone could stop her, she ran for door, not caring that she was in a sleeping kimono and barefoot.

However, when she did step out of the house, she was greeted by an angry mob carrying pitchforks and torches. It was then that they saw Yuko for what she really was.

"She is one of them!" someone screamed.

"She is one of those blood suckers whose eyes glow red!"

"They don't age either! It must be some kind of sorcery!"

"She can make us one of them if she bites us!"

"Let's get her and destroy her before she can do so!"

Yuko was like a tortured and caged animal as they began to close in on her, cornering her, "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed. Suddenly the sound of galloping hooves could be heard, making the villagers turn around. A hooded woman on a pure white horse galloped through the crowd.

"Grab my hand!" she cried as she held out her hand to Yuko. Without much of a choice, Yuko grabbed her hand and she was swiftly dragged onto the horse. The woman then turned around the horse and galloped away. Some of the villagers left to pursue them however, the rest of the villagers turned back to Yuko's family's house.

"We should burn it with them inside! We do not want them producing another monster!" Mrs Izugai cried. The riled crowed were all in fierce agreement.

"NO!" Mio could be heard screaming from the inside, having heard what the woman had said but it all fell on deaf ears as she heard the doors being sealed shut with nails and planks of wood.

"Let us out!" Nanami cried, "Anything but this!"

Again, their cries fell on deaf ears. The ones with torches stepped forward and began to set a light to Yuko's house, making her family scream desperately.

Yuko watched as smoke and screams filled the air. The horse she was on galloped away and wasn't about to stop. She held tightly onto the woman who had saved her.

There was no turning back now. There was nothing left for her there now.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 New Family

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 2 - New Family

* * *

xsAs the horse galloped far away, they lost their pursuers far behind them. There were miles away within an hour or so. In that time, Yuko nor the woman spoke; they remained completely silent until they arrived at a rather run down and gothic castle.

"Where are we?" Yuko asked. The woman looked at her, "And who are you?"

"To answer your questions, my name is Naomi…and this castle is a special hideaway for people of our kind," she answered, "What is your name?"

"People of our kind…ones who…desire the blood of others?" Yuko asked cautiously, "And my name is Yuko…"

"Yes…that's exactly what it is," she replied, "You will be safe here. Nice to meet you by the way."

Yuko looked down at her muddied feet and then back at Naomi, "My family is dead…aren't they?"

"Well…how angry that mob was, I don't doubt it," she replied, "Its common practice to kill the family of that vampire…so not to risk giving birth to another of our kind."

"My sister…my _twin_ sister…she was in the house too…she was innocent. Plus it's our birthday today. Her birthday…is her death-day…" she whispered as she buried her face in her hands, "If I had stayed calm…none of this would have happened."

"It would happen eventually, Yuko. Vampires and humans do not mix. To co-exist…is a dream that is too far off at the present moment," Naomi said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I have a question…how did you know I was in trouble," Yuko asked. Naomi smiled.

"I was riding by and I heard and saw…the common sight of an angry mob. They happen so often nowadays. People, who are no longer ignorant, are more cautious and afraid of anything that moves." Naomi replied, "I saw how they were going to kill you… I couldn't stand by and watch them bait you like a wild animal."

Yuko looked at her and nodded silently, "Well, let's go inside…you need rest and to get warm," Naomi said, "It's very cold out here. It might snow," Naomi extended her hand to the frightened Yuko, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

Yuko nodded and placed her small hand in Naomi's. Naomi smiled and carefully led her to the large heavy doors. She knocked in a certain way before it suddenly opened, "I know it sounds weird…but we have a secret knock," she giggled. Yuko smirked a little and Naomi laughed, "Let's go," she led her inside. It was rather dark inside and Yuko was glad that she was holding onto Naomi.

"So…we have a new one?" a smooth voice came out of the darkness, cutting through the silence like a knife.

"Yes, Kaname, we have a new one," Naomi replied, "Her name is Yuko."

As Yuko's eyes got used to the darkness, she could make out the figure of a tall man, "its nice to meet you." Yuko said softly. Kaname nodded.

"My name is Kaname. I was also rescued by Naomi here. Were you discovered by your village too?" he asked.

"Yes, it was my fault," she replied quietly, "I shouldn't have let my need for blood show."

"Stop blaming yourself. In our current state, we cannot live along side humans. You are young and should not have to live with the pressure of controlling yourself in the presence of humans. We have all banded together to support each other. However, we are trying so very hard to find ways for the future of both vampires and mankind," Naomi replied softly, "Would you like to meet the rest of your comrades?"

"Yes, that would be nice," Yuko replied softly. Naomi nodded and took her hand.

"Kaname, please gather everyone together," Naomi said as she led Yuko up the winding stone staircase. They eventually came to a small room with a bed and a small closet inside. Naomi knelt down and filled the wood burning fireplace with wood before lighting it, "You can have this room, Yuko. It's warm and safe."

Yuko nodded and sat down, "Do…do you have any clothes for me? I can't keep wearing these forever." She said as she pointed to her tattered clothes. Naomi smiled.

"There should be something in the wardrobe," she replied, "I'll leave you get ready." Naomi said before walking out. Yuko stood and slowly walked to the wardrobe. As she opened the doors and was greeted by a cloud of dust, she choked and tried to wave away the dust. She reached inside and pulled a dusty pair of trousers and an oversized shirt. There was also an old pair of boots. Yuko sighed sadly.

"Well…beggars can't be choosers," Yuko whispered before slipping off her clothes and pulling on the clothes from the wardrobe. She noticed there was a woollen cape with a hood and noted that would be useful.

An hour later, Naomi knocked on the door. Yuko shuffled towards it and opened it, "Hello, Naomi," she said softly. Naomi laughed gently, "Do I look funny?"

"No…but those clothes don't fit you at all," Naomi said as she ran a hand through her sandy coloured hair. Yuko looked down at herself.

"I know…but…I can't help that," Yuko blushed. Naomi nodded and patted Yuko's head.

"Come on, Yuko, it's time to meet everyone," she said as she held out her hand to Yuko. Yuko took it and Naomi led her down the stairs and through winding corridors. Eventually, they walked into, what looked like, a communal room. Inside, there was a number of people who all looked her way, including the man from before.

"Who's this, Naomi," a woman asked. She was very beautiful with long black hair and green eyes. Her name was Akane. Naomi looked at her.

"Everyone, this is Yuko. She is our new comrade," Naomi replied, "She is one of us…driven from her own village. I fear if I hadn't have gotten there in time, she would be dead."

"That seems to be going on a lot lately," a man said as he sat back in his chair. He had very light, long blond hair which was in a low ponytail. His eyes were a piercing grey, "My name is Renji," he said as he held out his hand to Yuko.

"Nice to meet you," she said quietly, shaking his hand.

"I'm Akane," Akane said as she stepped forward, offering her hand to her. Yuko took it and shook that too, "Have you met old misery guts," Akane said as she jerked her head in Kaname's direction. Kaname looked up automatically. He gave her a slight glare before looking at Yuko.

"Oh, yes, I met him briefly," Yuko replied.

"Yes, it was a very brief meeting," Kaname added. Yuko nodded slightly but didn't say anything. Naomi decided that this was a good time to jump in.

"So what are we all going to do," she asked, looking around at everyone. She couldn't think of anything else which was more useful to say. Naomi leaned against the wall.

"Well, you are going to stay here for a while and gain your strength. It looks like you have been half starved to death; you are very thin," Naomi said as she walked towards her and held a portion of Yuko's baggy clothes at the back to reveal the outline of her slender waist, "There is nothing of you."

Yuko blushed, "Well…I think being a vampire has saved me from death so far," she replied softly, "But…my parents knew that and refused to feed me. If I did eat…it was the crumbs from under their table and the scraps from the bin. Of course, my human twin sister was well fed."

"How interesting," Akane said as she leaned forward, "Your twin was human?"

"Yes! She…was well and truly human…but she is dead now," she replied, her eye averting to the ground, "I nearly killed her today…but it seems my village were to blame. They set my family's home on fire."

Akane looked surprise but Naomi shook her head, "It's fairly common practice now…It's unfortunate."

"Now I have been left with nothing…not that I had much to begin with," Yuko sat down on a wooden stool, "I feel sorry for the humans who are turned into vampires. They must fear for their lives."

Renji shifted in his seat, "They are usually killed by the humans in their village. Usually frightened and need someone to turn to, they tell anyone who will listen…that is their downfall. Then there are the people who will not say anything at all and eventually become insane because of their intense thirst. They are usually killed when they are caught."

"We call those who were once human "Level D" vampires…and then they become "Level E"…E standing for "End". They are at their most dangerous at this point," Kaname explained.

"However, there is a way to stop it," Naomi replied, "If a human who becomes a vampire drinks their master's blood, i.e. the vampire who bit them, and then they will not fall to a Level E."

Yuko raised her eyebrows, "Are there any vampires kind enough to do that?"

"None so far," Akane replied. Yuko looked at her, "None of us have bitten any humans but there are plenty of vampires who have and will."

Yuko remained silent for a moment before speaking again, "So if they are called Level D and Level E…what are we?"

"Level A," Naomi replied, "We are all vampires who have been born from humans. We are…purebloods. After us, there are the vampires who were born from both Vampires and Humans and they are Level B. They tend to have special powers such as controlling an element but aren't as powerful as us. After that…Its Level C…they are the common vampires who have no special powers all apart from heightened senses and accelerated healing. The rest…well…we have already explained that."

Yuko blinked, "I see…that makes sense."

"Well, I'm going on patrol again. Why don't you help Akane with the dinner for tonight?" Naomi suggested. Yuko looked up and nodded. Naomi smiled, "Good girl." She patted her head and pulled on her cloak, "See you all later." With a gust of wind, she disappeared before everyone's eyes. Yuko was shocked but didn't have much time to voice her surprise when Akane pulled her up.

"Let's leave the boys and do our thing," she grinned as she pulled Yuko away. Renji sniggered a little.

"Pretty little girl, isn't she," Renji grinned to Kaname. Kaname looked at him blankly, "Oh come on…don't tell me you haven't noticed," he said sceptically.

"Oh, I have noticed but she is no different to any other vampire female," he replied disinterestedly, "Besides, if you think I am interested, I'm not. My heart belongs to Naomi. You know that."

"Yeah yeah," Renji said, rolling his eyes, "We all know how you feel about her."

Kaname sighed, "If you think she is beautiful, why don't you pursue Yuko?"

"Nah…far too young for me," he replied nonchalantly, "I have my eye firmly on Akane."

"Good luck," Kaname replied dryly, "You'll need it."

Renji smirked, "Whatever."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuko had been dragged to the kitchen by Akane. It was very rustic with wooden and stone surfaces. Herbs hung from the ceiling and were also in small flower pots dotted around the place. Pots hung on hooks on the walls about a wood burning stove.

"What are we going to make," Yuko asked cautiously. Akane grinned and thought for a moment.

"Hmm…what about some vegetable soup and some bread rolls? That is a favourite with the group and it will build up your strength. Can you cook at all?"

"Y-Yes, I can," she replied, "I did most of the cooking back home…I just wasn't allowed to eat any of it," she laughed nervously. Akane smiled.

"Well, you can eat what you make here," she said as she tied an apron around her waist and handed one to Yuko, "Can you make bread?"

"Yes," Yuko nodded, "I think so."

"All right, the ingredients are in the cupboard on the right," she replied. Yuko nodded and set to work making the bread. She had fun with Akane as she made the dinner. It was nice to have someone talk and listen to her, not having to hide or be ashamed of what she was. It was the beginning of her new life.

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3 Family and Comrades

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any money from it

Chapter 3 – Family and Comrades

* * *

A few days had gone by since Yuko had started staying with her new friends and comrades. She had busied herself with her many chores and kept to herself mostly. She hardly ever saw anyone within the castle due to their own missions.

During one night, Yuko wandered the lonely corridors. She had finished her chores for the day and was searching for something else to do. She seemed to wandering for hours before stumbling upon a small amount of warm yellow light which seeped out from a crack in an unclosed door. Quietly, Yuko crept towards the light and peeked inside.

From the little she could see, she could make out a laboratory, full of test tubes, Bunsen-burners and other lab equipment. Yuko frowned, "What's going on in there?" she whispered. She dared to open the door a little more. She saw the shadow of someone standing there in the candle light. That someone was mumbling something incomprehensible. She dared a little more to peek inside. It was Kaname. Yuko gasped a little causing Kaname to turn around with an unreadable expression.

"What are you doing here, Miss Yuko," he asked in a bland tone. Yuko jumped and gazed at Kaname before bowing deeply.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Master Kaname. I was exploring and…I ummm…came across this room," she looked around, her large blue eyes wide with innocent wonder, "What is this place…if I may ask?"

"It is my laboratory," Kaname replied succinctly.

"What are you doing in here," Yuko asked, "Are you making something?"

"That is none of your concern," Kaname answered, again, succinctly. Yuko felt a chill go down her spine. She fiddled with her long white braid nervously.

"It smells like blood in here," she whispered, "I hope you are not doing anything risky."

Kaname simply stared at her. He didn't want to reveal anything to this little girl. Yuko sighed and began to turn towards the door, "Bye then. See you at dinner," she said softly. Kaname did not respond as Yuko slowly shuffled out of the room. She closed the door and plunged herself into darkness.

Wandering back down the corridor, she sensed Naomi's presence return. Yuko ran down the corridor towards the hallway. Naomi opened the large heavy door, "Ah, Yuko, you look happy to see me."

Yuko sighed, "Well, I'm happy to see a friendly face. I have just had a run in with Kaname. I went into his laboratory," she said sheepishly. Naomi chuckled.

"Ah, well, what happened?" she asked curiously.

Naomi scratched the back of her head, "Nothing really…he refused to tell me anything," Yuko sighed, "But it does look like he is working on something."

"He is but…I am afraid that I cannot reveal anything to you either," Naomi said softly, giving her a regretful look. Yuko looked at her and nodded.

"I do not wish to pry," Yuko said.

"Well…it will remain a secret until everything is finalised," Naomi assured her, "Anyway, enough about that. During my time away, I managed to get some new clothes for you. You have such a tiny frame and those clothes swamp you." She handed a package to Yuko wrapped in brown cloth. Yuko looked up at her gratefully.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Yuko bowed deeply, "I shall go and change."

Naomi nodded, "I hope you like them," she said as she waved. As Yuko quickly scurried away, Naomi slipped away up the stairs towards the dark corridor Yuko had come out of. She walked towards Kaname's lab and knocked on the door, "Kaname, its me."

Kaname opened the door, "Naomi, where have you been?" he asked softly. Naomi placed her hands on her hips.

"You know I have been out searching for more like us," she said, "We can't be the only ones. Once we find them all, then maybe we can try out your research."

"It's far from being finished yet, Naomi," Kaname said, "Even if I do complete it, I would still be experimenting. I can't be sure it will work."

"We need to have hope. Our kind should not exist. We are dangerous as a race and there are vampires who are turning humans for their own excitement and sport," Naomi said in a soft yet angry tone, "I'm not saying all of us are like that...for those who wish to coexist with humans…the dangerous ones of us need to be diminished and give them a human life."

Kaname nodded, "I wish to use this on myself once my research is complete. Would you follow me and become human too?" hope shone in his wine coloured eyes. Naomi gazed at him.

"You know I would… and will," Naomi said softly, reaching up and touching his soft cheek. She pushed herself up on her toes and kissed his lips softly.

"Thank you," Kaname smiled softly at her, gazing into her warm, honey coloured eyes. He was so grateful to have her in his life. Naomi had saved him after all.

"Well, I will leave you to it then," Naomi said as she walked towards the door, "I believe you can do it, you know," she said as she stopped and turned to him, "It may take you another one hundred years to perfect but…I don't care. As long as you keep yourself on track…we will have our happy ending."

Kaname nodded, "I hope I survive long enough to complete it, Naomi," he replied solemnly. Naomi gave him a sympathetic smile before opening the door and leaving without a word.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuko was trying on the clothes which Naomi had given her. There was a white cotton dress, a pair of black cotton slacks and a white blouse. There was also blue knitted cardigan and a pair of white socks for her as well. Yuko pulled on the shirt and slacks plus the cardigan and socks. She felt instantly better as she folded the old clothes and placed them in the closet.

Yuko walked down to dinner after a while. She had let her long white hair out of its braid and let it fall over her shoulders and around her face. It felt good to finally not live with her hair constantly hidden beneath a hood. She didn't want to hide what she was any more and she didn't have to.

When Naomi saw her, she grinned from ear to ear, "Oh wow! Yuko, you are so cute! Those clothes fit you perfectly," she hugged her tightly; "You are so cute!"

Renji then walked in, "Oh put her down, Naomi," he smirked.

"Well, I can't help it. She is so cute!" Naomi said, squeezing her a little more. Yuko blinked gently hugged Naomi back.

"Th-thank you, Naomi," she whispered shyly. Naomi let her go with a wide grin and an exaggerated pout.

"Awww, Renji, you are a spoil sport! I was having fun," Naomi giggled before flouncing off to her seat. Yuko blink and turned to look at Renji with a small giggle.

"She is very funny, isn't she," Yuko grinned. Renji raised his eyebrow but said nothing, smirking softly. Yuko sat down at the table as Akane entered the room with a pot of beef stew and a pile of bowls.

"Dinner's ready," she grinned. Yuko stood and Naomi walked over to Akane.

"What did you make, Akane," Naomi asked.

"Beef stew! I thought it would warm us all up. It has gone so cold lately," she said as she ladled some of her beef stew into the bowls. It was filled with baby carrots and little mushrooms, accompanied with chunks of beef and a rich gravy to accompany it.

"It looks delicious, Akane," Yuko said as she picked up a full bowl, "Its smells great too!"

"Taste it!" Akane said, impatiently, "Tell me how it is!"

Yuko picked up her spoon and ate some of the stew, "Mmmm, yummy!" she grinned, "You are a really good cook!"

"Why thank you, sweetie," she said as she dished out the rest of the stew to Renji and for Kaname when he came down. Everyone sat down at the long wooden table as they ate. Yuko couldn't make out if there was tension or not. She couldn't relax around Kaname, especially since she had stumbled into his lab.

"So, what did you find on your travels this time, Naomi," Akane asked, "Anymore, people like us?"

Naomi looked at her, "No, unfortunately not. I think our little group will remain the same for a while. I think it was a stroke of luck that we found Yuko when we did."

"I was happy that you found me too," Yuko replied, "I think I would have died if you hadn't come for me," she replied softly.

Naomi looked at her with her soft honey coloured eyes, "I'm glad to have found you. You make a perfect addition to our band of comrades."

Yuko felt the colour flush to her face, turning her cheeks, "Th-thank you," she said bashfully. Naomi replied with a nod. Kaname, as he ate, looked at Naomi and Yuko.

"Do you really hold her in such high esteem, Naomi," he asked, looking a bit sceptical.

"Of course I do! I hold everyone in our little group in high esteem," Naomi said, "We all come from difficult circumstances yet they all similar in their own ways. However, Yuko has just lost her family and I feel that she needs a motherly figure. She is after all the youngest of our group."

Yuko blushed. Naomi had become a motherly figure to her in her eyes. Naomi, after all, had saved her from being the lynch mob her village had become. She placed her spoon down and looked down at her lap. Yuko was an orphan now. Although her family had abused her for her differences, her twin sister had been blissfully ignorant of the treatment and didn't know that Yuko was a vampire until she lost control of her instincts. This had been the nail in the coffin for her family. They were incinerated by the people who had once respected them. A part of her wondered if her sister ever survived.

"Hey, snowy," she heard Renji's gruff voice and one of his large hands on her head, ruffling her long white hair, "Stay strong."

Yuko looked up and realised that she had been crying as tears dripped down her cheeks and onto her lap. Her large sapphire eyes held so much sadness. Hastily, she wiped away her tears, "S-sorry, I shouldn't be crying!"

Naomi sighed, "No one is judging you for crying, Yuko. We understand that your family…especially your sister…was dear to you. We have all had hardships and…cried about them at some point. You are no different and…it is nothing to be ashamed off," Naomi said in an understanding tone, "We are here for you. After all, we are comrades."

Yuko looked all around at Naomi, Renji, Akane and Kaname. These people were her family now. She would have to learn to rely on them.

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4 Blossom

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 4 - Blossom

* * *

The next day, Yuko sat down at breakfast to a bowl of warm porridge. Akane sat next to her, "Good morning, Yuko, are you feeling any better?" she asked as she sat beside her.

Yuko looked at her with a small smile of her pale pink lips, "Sure, I think I needed to cry. I hadn't really mourned their deaths. A small part of me…really wants to know… if my sister survived… but I doubt it."

Akane gave her a doubtful look, "Maybe… but… would you really want to go back and find out? What if she is living at your village? If you get caught and find her it could put you both in jeopardy."

"I know…I'm not seriously considering it," Yuko grumbled, "I…am just wondering is all. She was such an innocent in all of this."

"Be that as it may, Yuko, you put her in danger if you went back," Akane replied, "Just pray that she is safe."

Yuko nodded silently as she ate some porridge. A part of her wanted to go against Akane and go to find her sister. She decided not to in that moment but maybe in the future.

* * *

After breakfast, Yuko was left feeling bored. She decided to walk step out of the old and medieval castle and take in the bleak morning air. The sky was white with the thick cloud cover and there was a warm breeze that indicated that there might be rain. She took in a deep breath and took in the scents of the air. Blood seemed to permeate the air and it sent shivers down her spine. Looking down, Yuko gazed at the dull green ground. It had no flowers and the grass seemed to be waterlogged and dying.

One of Yuko's powers was to create flowers and to help them grow. She knelt on the ground and gently placed her small hand in front of her. Her blue eyes flashed red for a moment before small and delicate white flowers began to grow. She smiled softly, marvelling at their fragile beauty.

As she was doing this, Renji was walking back from a night scouting mission. He saw the young woman and she piqued his interest. He found it amusing that Yuko had not even registered his presence. He smirked a bit and tapped her shoulder, "Hey, you know it's going to rain any time soon."

Yuko jumped and looked up at him, "R-Renji! You scared me!"

"Sorry," Renji laughed a bit and looked down. He saw the little white flowers which Yuko had helped to grow, "Did you… do that?"

Yuko looked down and gazed at those little flowers, "Yes I did," Yuko replied, "I can make flowers grow."

Renji gazed at her and the flowers, "They're beautiful," he whispered. Yuko saw some tenderness in his steely grey eyes and it shocked her.

"Do you like nature, Renji," Yuko asked softly and this question startled him.

"W-well… well… in some respects I do," Renji replied as he tried to cover his reddening cheeks with the high collar of his trench coat. He wasn't easily flustered but this girl seemed to do it with ease. He ran a hand through his long blond hair.

"That's good," Yuko said as she stood. A soft breeze ran through her long white hair, causing her to gasp a bit and for Renji to blush even deeper. Yuko smiled, "We should go back inside…" she whispered. Renji pulled himself together and internally shook himself.

"Yeah… yeah we should," he said as the hardened look in his eyes returned. Yuko felt a chill go down her spine, leaving her very cold. Yuko turned quickly and walked away and back into the castle. Renji raised an eyebrow and looked away and the sky as a single, cold drop of rain dripped down onto his face. He didn't understand why he was so flustered by her and why that one moment between them had let his façade waver. He gritted his teeth and strode back inside.

* * *

"Woah! Did you see that?!" Akane cried to Naomi. She had witnessed what had gone on between Yuko and Renji. Naomi looked up.

"No, what happened?" She asked curiously.

"There was a moment of sexual tension between Yuko and Renji!" she cried, "You could see Renji's glowing cheeks from even up here!"

Naomi looked up at her, "What? That can't be right! Renji has never looked at another woman since his last lover…who was human," Naomi said as she stood, "Is Yuko really the one to crack that tough nut?"

Akane shrugged, "Maybe. That woman was pretty special to him…but maybe he is ready to move on."

"Perhaps," Naomi said with a small smile. Akane smirked.

"How is it going between you and Kaname?" Akane asked with a smirk and Naomi gave her an affronted look, "What? Am I mistaken?"

Naomi looked away, "Well…no….Kaname and I…we're not…" she played with her sandy coloured hair, "I don't feel that way about him…"

"What way?" Akane asked, "You mean…romantically?"

Naomi gave her a glare, "No."

"No? I've seen you two kiss… and quite passionately I must add," Akane said with a roll of her emerald green eyes. Naomi's posture visibly slumped.

"Well…I guess I cannot hide it… even from you, Akane," Naomi said, "Yes… We are lovers to some degree…"

Akane's eyes lit up, "Ha! I knew it!" she cried, "You really are lovers. So…do you have any details for me?" She grinned.

Naomi sighed, "He is…more passionate than what he makes out to be… he is the type of man who loves and adores his woman…the type who would protect you at all costs…although…don't let him know that I like that. You know me…I can look after myself."

"It is not a bad thing to want to be protected, Naomi," Akane said with a small smile, "I wouldn't mind being protected by him."

Naomi giggled a bit, "Well…I really…really think it's endearing that he does like to protect me," she said with a long and drawn out sigh, "But…I stand by what I said."

Akane chuckled a bit, "How amusing…you're not one to settle for being a quaint little housewife, are you?"

"Oh, goodness me, no, I could never be that, Akane!" Naomi cried, "But…I can never truly be Kaname's until…this is all over…"

"What if it is never over?" Akane asked, "You'll just keep him hanging? What if he dies? What if you die? You need to seriously consider this relationship. You can't leave room for any regrets."

Naomi looked at her and felt that she couldn't answer. She began to question everything she had previously thought about, "I don't want to have regrets…"

"Well… maybe you should grab what you want now… before it is too late," Naomi said softly to herself.

"Yeah, maybe you should," Akane said, "Well, I'm going to make lunch. Meanwhile, you should mull over those thoughts of yours," she said before walking out of the room. Naomi sighed as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand, getting lost in thought.

* * *

**A/N I know this is a little shorter than usual but I am unwell but wanted to write something anyway. **


End file.
